<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hundred Lifetimes by vulpineTrickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763819">A Hundred Lifetimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster'>vulpineTrickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, On Hiatus, Rated T for Kuro-tan's potty mouth lol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroFai 100 theme challenge. </p><p>A series of drabbles, oneshots, AU-verses, and whatever else I can fit in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite &amp; Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintermoonTyger/gifts">WintermoonTyger</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this back in 2008, right around the time when Tsubasa grabbed my soul and never let go. I realized I never uploaded it here and that must be rectified (and because quarantine is kicking my butt). I edited a few things and switched tenses because there were many mistakes &gt;w&lt;;; If I missed anything, sorry.</p><p>Enjoy the writings of my 2008 self! XD</p><p>Originally posted on ff.net</p><p><span class="u">Disclaimer</span>: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles rightfully belongs to CLAMP.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!</i>
  </b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Youou, this is Yuui-kun, Eira's son. You remember Eira-san, don't you?"</p><p>Youou nods, remembering the mentioned woman from his mother's office. Standing before him is a boy about his age with messy blonde hair and blue eyes. Yuui is dressed in a white t-shirt and khaki shorts, a stark contrast to Youou's red shirt and black pants. The spiky-haired boy is pushed forward by his mother toward the small blond. He studies the other boy, like a hawk stalking its prey.</p><p>
<i>Pretty scrawny lookin'. Why the heck does Okaa-san want me to play with him?</i>
</p><p>Yuui smiles at him, his eyes sparkling. "Nice to meet you!"</p><p>When her son didn't respond, Tsukiko nudges him lightly. "Aren't you going to say hello, Youou-kun?"</p><p>The dark-haired youth just scowls and mumbles out a 'hello'.</p><p>Tsukiko beams. "We'll leave you boys to play while Eira and I cook some yummy treats for you two!"</p><p>Silence hangs in the air after their mothers retreat inside. Yuui rocks back and forth on his heels, the grass bending under his feet.</p><p>"Hyuu. So...what do you want to do, Kuro-tan?"</p><p>Youou frowns. "I don't know…and don't call me that! My name is Youou."</p><p>Yuui smiles again. "I know, but I can't think of any nicknames that go with your first name, so I used your last name." He then waves his arms around. "And besides, it's really fun!"</p><p>"No, it's not fun!" Youou shouts.</p><p>"Yes, it is!"</p><p>"NO, IT'S NOT!"</p><p>Yuui jumps around, shrieking in glee. "Kuro-tan! Kuro-chi! Kuro-puu! Haha!"</p><p>The dark-haired boy lunges at the smiling blond but Yuui is quick on his feet. The two boys start running around the yard, one shouting threats while the other continues laughing. Tsukiko and Eira watch their sons from the kitchen with fond smiles.</p><p>"They seem to be getting along well."</p><p>"I'm so glad we introduced them."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There are no canonical names for their mothers so I gave them some :D</p><p>Tsukiko - 'moon child', Japanese<br/>Eira - 'snow', Welsh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurogane loves silence. Fai loves noise.</p><p>Fai loves summer. Kurogane loves winter.</p><p>Kurogane loves the color blue. Fai loves the color red.</p><p>Fai loves teasing Kurogane. Kurogane loves Fai's teasing (although he'll never admit it).</p><p>Kurogane loves rainy days. Fai loves sunshine.</p><p>Fai loves Kurogane's scowl. Kurogane loves Fai's true smile.</p><p>Kurogane loves to snuggle. Fai loves to snuggle.</p><p>Fai loves Kurogane's hands. Kurogane loves Fai's legs.</p><p>Kurogane loves cats. Fai loves dogs.</p><p>Fai loves dark chocolate. Kurogane loves milk chocolate.</p><p>Kurogane loves his kids. Fai loves his kids.</p><p>Fai loves Kurogane. Kurogane loves Fai.</p><p>Youou loves Yuui. Yuui loves Youou.</p><p>Forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. - when I say "kids", it includes Sakura, Syaoran, <i>and</i> Mokona :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People always say that when you die, you see a light at the end of a long tunnel. They also say not to go into the light because you'll never come back to the world of the living. But for Kurogane, he is more than happy to go into the light. His time in Nihon is over, having completed his life's ambitions and leaving no regrets behind.</p><p>Tomoyo-hime is safe and Souma will make sure it stays that way. Syaoran and Sakura are finally happy, growing old with their children and grandchildren.</p><p>It takes a while for the ninja to see the shining light amongst the inky blackness. It is white with a blue aura swirling around it, pulsing and welcoming. For a split second, Kurogane swears it is laughing. As he moves closer to the blinding rays, the light ripples and takes the shape of a familiar, smiling mage.</p><p>"There you are, Kuro-puu! I was wondering when you'd show up."</p><p>"Shut up, it's not my fault that those damn medic-nins tried to save me. I had to threaten to haunt their asses for eternity to get them to stop."</p><p>"That's my Kuro-wanko, always a bad doggy until the very end."</p><p>Kurogane scowls as he floats closer to Fai. The blonde man wraps his lithe arms around the larger man's fleshy left one.</p><p>"Let's go, Kuro-tan."</p><p>"Sure...Fai."</p><p>And besides, you always see those you love the most when you crossover into the light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kuro-tan, can I sleep with you?"</p><p>"WHAT?! HELL NO!"</p><p>"Please, Kuro-sama~?"</p><p>"No! Go back to you own room!"</p><p>"But it's dark in my room."</p><p>"That's because it's nighttime, idiot. Now leave."</p><p>"But the monsters will get me, Kuro-puu! They always come out when it's dark."</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?! What are you, a child?!"</p><p>"If I say 'yes', can I stay here with you?"</p><p>Kurogane glances over at the blonde mage standing in his doorway. Fai stares at the ninja with pleading eyes and holding a pillow to his chest. The dark-haired man lets out a soft 'Tch' and turns his head toward the window.</p><p>"Whatever…"</p><p>"Yay! Fai-mommy is finally sleeping with Kuro-daddy!"</p><p>"Just shut up and get over here, you idiot!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Seeking Solace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Youou stands in front of two graves in the rain. He watches the small raindrops traveled down the smooth stone and the carved names. The service ended a while ago, but Youou cannot bring himself to leave just yet. The clouds thundered above, releasing a harsher torrent. The dark-haired boy shivers. His uncomfortable suit becomes heavy.</p><p>He is angry. He is angry that he will never hear his father's laughter or feel his mother's hugs again. He is angry at the world for taking them away.</p><p>
  <i>So very, very angry...</i>
</p><p>"Kuro-tan?" a soft voice speaks up.</p><p>Youou does not turn around; he already knows who was behind him. The red-eyed boy hears a shuffling noise and a large shadow falls over him, sheltering him from the cold rain. He glances over his shoulder at a somber Yuui holding an umbrella over them.</p><p>"Leave me alone," hisses Youou.</p><p>The blond does not say anything as he moves closer to Youou. His hand brushes against his friend's. Yuui feels Youou shaking under his light touch.</p><p>"Your cousin is waiting for you, Kuro-chuu."</p><p>"Tch, her Highness can wait until I'm ready to leave."</p><p>Yuui frowns slightly and looks down at his friend's trembling fist. He inches his hand closer and closer until his nimble fingers wrap themselves around Youou's wrist. Pale fingers maneuver themselves so that they intertwine with tanned ones. Youou stops shaking and glances at his friend.</p><p>"We should go now," Yuui whispers.</p><p>Youou says nothing as Yuui gently pulls him away from the graves. The pair walk down the cobblestone pathway, toward the exit of the shrine. The blond boy suddenly feels something wet drop on to their entwined hands. Yuui wonders if it was the rain, but the umbrella covered them. He looks up and saw Youou crying.</p><p>"Kuro-chuu…"</p><p>Youou reaches up with his free hand and rubs his eyes. "Something just flew in my eyes, that's all."</p><p>Yuui smiles softly. "I believe you."</p><p>The two walk in silence until they arrived at the exit, where there were two black limos waiting for them. A tall woman with long black hair calls out to Youou while Eira beckons her son. The dark-haired boy trudged toward his cousin, but his hand is tugged back. Youou finds Yuui staring at him with big blue eyes.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know, if you're feeling sad or something, you can always count on me to be there. You're my best friend after all...Youou."</p><p>Youou blinks a couple of times when he heard his name come out of the blond's mouth rather than some silly nickname. He gives a small nod. "…Okay."</p><p>Both boys go their separate way, unlacing their hands. Youou looks down at his hand, still feeling some of Yuui's warmth. He takes one last look at the retreating blond before entering the limo.</p><p>
  <i>Thank you.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Breakaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Breakaway" belongs to Kelly Clarkson and Henson Recording Studios</p><hr/></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly<br/>
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<br/>
And I'll make a wish<br/>
Take a chance<br/>
Make a change<br/>
And breakaway<br/>
Out of the darkness and into the sun<br/>
But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br/>
I'll take a risk<br/>
Take a chance<br/>
Make a change<br/>
And break-</i>
</p><p>"Aww, Kuro-tan! I was listening to that!"</p><p>"What did I tell you? While we're in my car, we don't listen to gushy songs like that."</p><p>"Hyuu, Kuro-wanko is a meanie. You're just afraid that you'll like the song. Or maybe…you already do~"</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Ahh, I'm right! See, Kuro-sama is blushing!"</p><p>"I don't listen to crap like that!"</p><p>"Hyuu, maybe you're right. This singer isn't that good anyway."</p><p>"Tch, that Clarkson chick ain't that bad…"</p><p>"Ah-ha! You know her name! It proves that you like listening to pop music."</p><p>"No, I don't! The DJ said her name before the song started!"</p><p>"I think it's cute that Kuro-chuu has a soft spot for, what did you call them, 'gushy songs'."</p><p>"If I turn the radio back on, will it shut you up?"</p><p>"Maybe~"</p><p>
  <i>Buildings with a hundred floors<br/>
Swinging around revolving doors<br/>
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but<br/>
Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br/>
Fly away, breakaway<br/>
I'll spread my wings<br/>
And I'll learn how to fly<br/>
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<br/>
I gotta take a risk<br/>
Take a chance<br/>
Make a change<br/>
And breakaway<br/>
Out of the darkness and into the sun<br/>
But I won't forget the place I come from<br/>
I gotta take a risk<br/>
Take a chance<br/>
Make a change<br/>
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway...</i>
</p><p>"See? That wasn't so bad, Kuro-chan."</p><p>"Tch, whatever."</p><p>"Wait until Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan hear about Kuro-sama's love for pop music!"</p><p>"DON'T YOU DARE!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter I wrote in 2010 before I kinda stopped with the drabbles ^^;;</p><hr/></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurogane collapses on his futon after a long and strenuous day of training. He does not bother changing out of his ninja gear, which is beginning to smell. The dark-haired man tries not to move because, just by wiggling a finger, his whole body will start to ache. It is a miracle he managed to make it all the way back to his room, located on the other side of the castle grounds, without collapsing in the hallway. Perhaps the thought of being hounded by Tomoyo-hime (and the demon that is Kendappa), tittering at the mighty ninja for fainting like a little girl, gives him the motivation to keep walking. Plus, there is Fai to factor in too.</p><p>Kurogane prays that nothing and no one disturbs him for the rest of the night. <i>Heaven help the one who does because then they'll feel a pain ten times worse than mine!</i></p><p>Kami-sama was probably on break or something because Kurogane's prayer went unanswered. Just as he starts to relax, a loud familiar voice echoes down the hall, quickly advances toward his room.</p><p>"KURO-TAN!"</p><p>Red eyes widened as they snap open. Fuck.</p><p>The doors to the ninja's room slide open with a bang, causing said ninja to mentally curse whatever deity ignored his prayer. Fai flounces into the room and bounces down on the futon, wearing another one of Tomoyo's furisodes she made for the lithe man. Did the young girl even bother to mention the significance behind that garment to Fai or does she get some odd satisfaction watching the blonde flutter around in female clothing?</p><p>(But, then again, Kurogane secretly admits that the mage does look good in furisodes.)</p><p>The blonde man smiles down at the scowling Kurogane.</p><p>"What?" he grunts in displeasure, tossing the other man a darkened glare.</p><p>Fai's smile slowly drops. "What make angry Kuro-wanko?"</p><p>Since taking up a permanent residence in Nihon once their traveling adventures have ceased, it took nearly four months teaching Fai to form simple sentences in the country's native tongue. The reason behind that is because the mage skipped out on his lessons to go annoy the hard-working ninja. In the end, the only way for Fai to sit still and learn properly is if Kurogane is with him; that little arrangement caused some amusement and irritability among the two but who's complaining?</p><p>"It's nothing, mage. Just leave me alone…"</p><p>The blonde man pouts a little as he mentally translates what his lover just said. Only making out the words 'nothing' and 'alone', the lithe man thumps Kurogane on the head. The ninja jumps to his feet, holding the bruised spot. He can feel a bump forming and a few veins popping up along his forehead.</p><p>"Stupid mage! Why the fuck did you do that?!" the ninja roars out.</p><p>The dull aching sensation that haunted Kurogane's body a few seconds ago quickly forms to sharp pains along his limbs and torso, making him drop down on the futon unceremoniously.</p><p>"Kuro-tan?" Fai's voice is laced with worry at seeing his lover's condition. His hands gingerly cup the ninja's face. "Hurt bad?"</p><p>Kurogane sighs heavily. "Yes, hurt bad."</p><p>"Sorry, Kuro-chuu."</p><p>The blonde leans over and plants a kiss atop Kurogane's forehead. The tanned man faintly smiles, slowly raising his arm up to place a hand on Fai's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. That earns him another kiss but on the lips this time. That little act of affection has Kurogane pulling his love closer.</p><p>
  <i>Hey, Heaven? Just ignore what I said before. I changed my mind.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember: kudos and comments give me super strength! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>